galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious
' Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious' Union Citizen born on Theben, 4998 - * aka: *Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious *Princess to the Saran Empire *Second daughter to her Majesty, Queen Cleotrix the second *Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion *Holder of the sacred Ankh *High priestess of Ra *Incarnation Of Baseth *Lt.Elfiatra *Elfi Elfi Elfi is the second daughter of the current Queen of the Saran Empire. Her older Sister Cleo is in line for the Throne and as second-in-line and not wishing her sister ill or wanting to be on the Throne, she was destined to a life of state functions, state dinners, parades and the like. While She was raised in almost unimaginable luxury, with the best tutors. (Union School at the palace in a class of two students) and in an environment where her will could mean death and her whims and slightest desire was cared for by an army of utmost devout servants; Elfi learned about the rest of the Union from her Union Teacher (A Terran) and she also learned about her Great Grandmother who married a Terran Marine Commander and became a real Union starship Commander. Elfi who is highly intelligent and had a natural talent for languages desired to become a Union Fleet officer and eventually step into the shoes of her Great-grand-mother. While Fleet Command of course knew who she was, she kept her true identity and position secret and after being accepted excelled as a cadet and worked hard. She never complained about the many menial tasks, getting dirty, sweaty or working long hours. She specialized in Communications during her second year and was selected based on her merits earned to serve her fourth Academy year aboard the USS Devastator as a Midshipman . There she became part of the Olafson Gang . After Graduation and being promoted to Full Lt. by Admiral McElligott , she served under Captain Olafson aboard the USS Tigershark. She always had been in love with Eric but was not sexually attracted to Erica. Over the years she became very close to Har-Hi. She married Har-Hi in 5044 and has four kids with Har-Hi : Eric-Hi (Er-Hi ), Shea-Hi , Erica-Hi , Mao-Hi She spend over 50 years in the Union Fleet (until 5070) (eventually becoming an Admiral) She ascends the Throne of Saran in 5071(OTT) after her sister is killed. She retires from the Throne in 5092 at the age of 92. Har-Hi and Elfi move to Narth Prime in 5093- Both Har-Hi and Elfi appear to be true immortals and are considered closest friends to the Dark One . In 5102 Elfi, Har-Hi and the other members of the old Olafson Gang are reported to have left Narth Prime in a strange space ship and have not been seen after that. Her grand daughter reported they went on a last mission with Eric (the Dark One) and are not expected to return. Category:Major Characters Category:E Category:Characters Category:Union Navy Category:Olafson Gang Members